Misery
by Kat7CA
Summary: Hazel is an Elemental. She must find a suitable Son of Ipswich to bind herself to before another binds himself to her to gain power. Better summary inside! Eventual Reid x OC
1. Prologue

**Summary:** A month after Chase Collins vanished, Hazel Holmes arrives at Spencer Academy. She knows what and who the Sons of Ipswich really are and she needs their help. Though they are cautious to let anyone new in, they decide to help her. Though one of them has a less innocent plan in mind for her.

**Can't tell you anything more without giving to much away! ;)  
**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Book of Damnation

Elemental:

Powerful, they can harness the powers of the Covenant. Help to control the powers.

They are female and the counterpart to Warlock. A bond is formed between a Son and an Elemental. It is unknown how the bond is chosen, but it is unbreakable.

They have the ability to control the elements and have a strong connection to all things living.

Elemental's have a ritual that binds them to a Son. When this ritual is complete both subjects power is magnified.

* * *

**I'll have chapter 1 up in a couple of days! I just have to get some actual work done first. =-)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

HAZEL'S POV

"Reid Garwin! Class is not a place for sleeping. Wake up and finish reading chapter 7 in your textbook." Mr. Sobel said.

"Yes sir." Reid responded with a salute.

Seeing as I had already finished the chapter, I let my mind wander. My long, thick brown hair was in a ponytail. I had brown eyes, and was currently sporting hot pink fingernails. Hey, usually I wouldn't go so bright, but I was getting tired of the boring colorlessness of fall. Jessica, my roommate of one month, had sparkly green apple colored nails. They made me really want an apple; maybe I'd get one after class.

It was the end of the day so everyone was acting sluggish.

I let my eyes slip to Tyler Simms. He had finished his chapter around the same time I did. He was smart, shy and though I only know what Jessica told me, he seemed really sweet. If I had to bind myself to someone, I wouldn't mind binding to him. He wasn't someone that would abuse the power. After class I was planning to "accidentally" bump into him and start a conversation.

As if on cue the bell rang. Some kids cheered, it was Friday after all. Oh yeah, and Monday was a teachers meeting so there weren't any classes.

"Don't forget to work on your Mythology paper. I want a hard copy on my desk Tuesday!" Mr. Sobel had to raise his voice on the last part do everyone would hear him.

I had my things in my bag in a couple of seconds. It took a little bit longer to get out the door; everyone was in a rush to go. I was thinking I could be by the big oak tree that's by the dorms, and then walk out from behind it bumping into him. I was devious! Okay, maybe not so much, but I couldn't think of anything else. So I thought I'd go with a classic "Run into you/get to know you" thing. Maybe I could talk to him about his paper. Nah that was lame. Whatever. I'll think of something.

As soon as I got outside I jogged through the patch of trees, the campus had in between the dorms and the school building. There was a pathway, but it took longer and I wanted to get ahead of Tyler before he got to the tree.

I got there just in time to bump into him, all the books in my bag fell out. Wow, that worked a lot better than I though it would.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry." He said and bent down to start picking things up.

"No, it's okay. I'm the one who came running out of no where." I love how this is going. I went to help pick up my stuff. "I'm Hazel by the way."

"I'm Tyler."

"Yeah I know." He looked confused, "You're a Son of Ipswich. Everyone I met gave me the down low on you guys for the entire first week I got here." I said as an explanation. Which was completely true. "I mean the way you guys are always talked about here, it's like you're royalty."

He smiled, "I hope it's all good."

"It is when it's about you." I said truthfully.

His smile widened, "I'm glad."

After we got all my stuff back in my bag, we started walking and chatting on our way to the dorms. It was easy talking to him. We liked a lot of the same books, he liked listening to rock music and I had no preference.

When we reached the doors to the dorm building, Tyler looked at me and said, "Are you going to Nicky's tonight?"

I smiled, "Yeah I was thinking about it. Why?"

"Well it's just that I'm going there with my friends and I'm thinking that maybe we could hang out, together, at the bar." He looked so nervous it was adorable.

"That sounds fun, why don't I meet you there. I'm coming with some friends too."

Just then his phone rung, he looked at the caller ID, "I'm sorry. I have to go." He looked up, "I'll see tonight though."

"Yes you will." I gave him my most flirtatious smile, "See you later Tyler."

He grinned, "See ya."

With that I walked away, and as soon as I was out of sight, I went running to my dorm. I was definitely going to dress to impress tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

HAZEL'S POV

I held an outfit choice up to my body, "What do you think? Too slutty?"

"You look like a nun, you gotta let the girls breath." Jessica said while leaning forward and pushing her breasts together.

"Jessica! You are not helping. Worst roommate ever."

"Hey, not true! I'm an amazing roommate." She said with a mock-offended look on her face. "But what I said is true, if you want Tyler to pay attention to you, then I think you should wear..." She started digging in my closet, grabbed a blue tank top with a lace back and black skinny jeans. "This will look good, but it needs a pair of awesome shoes."

"What about my comfy but cute grey ankle boots." I suggested.

"Yeah I know what boots you're talking about and they have absolutely no heel."

"Well duh. If I'm going to be dancing tonight I would prefer to come home without a shooting pain in my feet. I honestly don't know how you do it."

"The pain is worth how pretty my feet look in these gorgeous heels. Besides I don't dance much." She said with a shrug.

"You would dance if you could, how are you even walking?"

"Enough of the distraction tactics. Lets get ready! I won't make you wear heels, mostly because I want to go see my cute, cute boy toy." Jessica smiled with a wink.

"I will give you twenty bucks if you say that in front of Justin." She was about to answer when I said, "And you can't tell him about the bet!"

She shrugged, "Okay, fine. I hope you're looking forward to losing some money."

I laughed. Yeah I knew she would do it, but it was so worth the money to see the look on Justin's face when she said it! Whoa. I think I might be a little evil. _Eh whatever, everyone has flaws._ I thought with a mental shrug.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We walked into Nicky's about thirty minutes later. Music was playing from the jukebox loud enough to hear, but quiet enough to have a conversation.

Jessica saw Justin sitting at the back of the room and immediately pulled me towards him. Right before we got to the table I looked at her and said, "Remember our deal!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

Jessica went up to him, sat on his lap, putting her arms around his neck, "I've missed my boy toy. Have you been good?"

"What?" His face was priceless. It was a mix between shock, irritation and flat out disapproval.

I burst out laughing, only to get a strange look from a few people around us. "Here you go Jess." I said handing her the twenty that was in my pockets.

"What is going on?" Justin said, his blue eyes looking between us suspiciously.

"Nothing." We replied.

I sat across from the lovebirds admiring how well they looked together. Jessica was in her jean skirt and black tights, wearing her favourite green tube top and a dark gray cardigan. Her light brown hair brushed against her shoulders, she had creamy brown skin and caramel eyes. Justin had on his usual jeans and a t-shirt. His dark blond hair was just a few inches too long; it kind of needed a trim.

A spark of power buzzed in the room. It was weak, but I still felt my fingers tingle. I looked over to where it happened and saw Tyler and Reid at the pool table with Aaron and on of his friends.

"You little shit! I know you rigged the game! I had that shot!" Aaron was definitely getting himself ready for a fight.

"Uh oh." I look to my friends and quickly excused myself.

I cut through the crowd and stood in between Aaron and Reid. Tyler was or course telling Reid to cool off.

I gently placed my hand on Aaron's arm. "Hey, you really shouldn't fight about a silly game." I focused of sending relaxed feelings straight through his arm so it spread throughout his body. "Everyone has an off night. Why don't you just leave these guys alone?" I said in my most soothing voice.

"Yeah okay. They're not worth it." Aaron stated with a smirk. With that he walked off to his buddies.

I turned around and looked straight into Reid's eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

REID'S POV

I looked into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. I was completely content with putting on the charm when, suddenly those eyes started glaring at me.

"Can't you not have a fight in here for just one night?"

"How did you get Aaron to walk away like that?" I said ignoring her question.

Baby Boy stood beside me, smiling, "Hey Hazel, I was starting to think that you weren't coming."

Hazel, which was her name apparently, turned her face away from me and smiled back. "I guess something just drew me in tonight."

Wait, what? Are they flirting? She was flirting with Baby Boy, while _I_ was standing here. This has never happened before in my life.

I leaned on Baby Boy's shoulder and said, "Why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Reid, this is Hazel. Hazel this is Reid."

Hazel turned her head back me, "It's nice to meet you Reid." She said with the cutest smile I've ever seen.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"New-ish. I moved here about a month ago." She looked between Tyler and I, "So, how long have you known each other?"

Tyler was quick to answer, "Since we were kids. Reid is like a brother to me! Come on, I want you to meet my other brothers." Tyler grabbed her hand and took her to our table.

I followed them through the crowd and arrived just as Hazel got introduced to everyone else.

Just as I was about to ask her to dance, Tyler beat me to it.

"I would love to." She responded with a smile.

_What the hell is going on? _I thought. _Tyler is flirting and I'm getting ignored. Oh great. The world is ending._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A WEEK AND ONE DAY AFTER NICKY'S

HAZEL'S POV

I'd been spending a lot of time with Tyler. He was so sweet and funny. I think I might really like him. After the night in the bar I hadn't really seen much of Reid, but I'd seen Caleb, Pogue, Sarah and Kate a few times though.

If I were paranoid I'd say that Reid was avoiding me. Not that I care. It's just that he's Tyler's best friend. I want him to like me. If Reid likes me then Tyler will really be interested. If a guy's friends like you then the guy knows you're cool. At least that's what I read in Cosmo… maybe not the most reliable source.

I crashed onto my bed after coming back from my jog. It was six in the morning, on a Saturday. I would be sleeping like every other person on campus, but today was the day I was telling the Covenant about who and what I was. To say I was stressed was a huge understatement.

I had gotten the text last night from my circle's leader, Justine. She said I needed to do it now. Like a week was enough time to gain someone's trust? Did she really expect Tyler, or any of them for that matter, to be okay with the binding spell?

I grabbed my phone and sent Tyler a message telling him to text me back as soon as he woke up.

God, this was going to be a long day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

REID'S POV

"Reid."

"Nope, no. I am not waking up." A pillow hit me in the face. I hate how much Tyler's aim has improved since we became roomates.

"Reid! Get up man. Hazel and the guys are coming over in half an hour."

At that my eyes shot open. I pushed the pillow off my head a sat up. "Why?"

"She said she had something she wanted to talk about." Tyler replied with a shrug.

"With all of us?"

"Yep. She said it was important, so that means you can't skip out."

"Whatever." I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. When I came back out I slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt.

"Do you know what she wants to talk about?" I asked.

"Not sure man."

Just then I heard a knock on the door. "I thought you said she was going to be here in thirty. It's only been about fifteen minutes."

"Jeez, calm down Reid. It's probably just the guys." Tyler got up and opened the door.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I freaking out about a girl? I was so lost in thought I barely said hi to the guys when they walked in.

I had to get my shit together before Hazel came.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I walked up to Tyler and Reid's door, taking a deep breath before I knocked.

Tyler opened the door up with a smile, "Hey come on in, everyone's here."

"What do you need to tell us Hazel?" Caleb took the lead, which I secretly appreciated, getting straight to the point.

I looked around and bit my lip nervously. _How the hell am I going to explain this?  
_

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I just edited these chapters and chapter 4 is being finished up and written. Over the summer I will have loads of time on my hands so I'll be able to update more.**

**-Kat7CA**


End file.
